The Girl He Thought He Knew
by citigirl13
Summary: He thought he knew this girl.  He was wrong.  Blair/Chuck from that moment way back in episode 1x07.  DISCLAIMER:  I OWN NOTHING!


**I haven't written a **_**Gossip Girl **_**fanfic. This is my first one. **

**To be honest, I haven't watched in a while. I watched the first and second season with glued and wide eyes, but ever since I've been at Uni I have struggled to keep up with all the shows I watch and GG slipped away. But I watched a video by ****bumcrackmosh182 ****on Blair and Chuck – ****what makes you beautiful**** and it reminded me about how much I love them. So this is dedicated to bumcrackmosh182, the most devoted Chair fan on earth. **

**Like I said I haven't been watching, so I thought I would write about episode 1x07. I think it's my favourite moment in the series, because I honestly hadn't pictured Blair and Chuck until that episode and even now am still rooting for them. **

**So, please review and let me know if I did them justice. Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**The Girl He Thought He Knew **

He thinks he knows her. She is Blair Waldorf, the girl that will marry his best friend Nate Archibald and have two kids and live in a penthouse and will work on boards of charities just like everyone in their world does.

So predictable.

But from that night she is a surprise: she jumps out the limo announcing that she and Nate have broken up – and this alone makes him look at her again. It doesn't hit him though, not until he dares her. He smiles as he informs her that he knows she would never go up on stage and bear it all. He knows Blair Waldorf: she doesn't lose it. She is this little doll, perfectly dressed right down from her hair band to the buckle of her shoe. Heaven forbid a strand of hair comes loose.

She turns to him, slight amazement on her face. But there has been this look in her eyes that Chuck has been watching carefully, and it's only now that he has identified it. It's wild; it's that moment when you are willing to defy expectations; when the rules that have been placed down upon you don't seem to matter – or that you just don't care. He has seen that look many times – this is New York after all – but it's the first time it has been on Blair Waldorf's face. She smiles and informs him to guard her drink. He gestures to the stage, still certain that she'll come to her senses. This is Blair Waldorf after all.

To his increasing amazement, she climbs up on stage. People are screaming, laughing, cheering her on – they think she's brilliant, that she's bold and daring. She smiles at him, such a sultry and intoxicating smile that it throws him. For a little second he feels uneasiness in his stomach; this isn't what he expected. This isn't Blair.

But he can't think after that, because against all the odds she unzips her dress and let's it slide to the floor. Her back to the audience, she moves her body to the music, strangely enough reminding him of a swan. Maybe it's because in that moment she is completely elegant.

Chuck stands; how the hell can he sit down right now? He cannot take his eyes off her. He doesn't know who she is. He believed he knew Blair Waldorf, that he could predict her. Now though... Now the mask has slipped off, the mirror has shattered – and standing on stage is the most exquisite creature he has ever seen. She is like water, fluid and untouchable; she is like fire, hot and bright; she is...

He can't describe it, this immortal being. For once he, Chuck Bass, is lost for words.

Everything slows. The noise dies too. It is all blurred in his eyes and ears. Nothing else matters anymore. He truly believes that the earth could be hit by a comet right now and he wouldn't notice; that it would not move him. His eyes are glued to this girl, this stranger who turns, eyelids low and smile on her face, as if she knows exactly what he's thinking.

He loves it.

"Who's that girl?"

Eyes focussed on her, he says honestly, "I have no idea."

She bends down, and smiles playfully at him. He is mesmerized, and he wonders briefly if it's because she has finally let go – and it makes her happy. Is this the first time that he has seen her happy? Really and truly happy? A small part of him is sad over that; sad that this is the first time Blair has actually been able to feel joy in her.

He wants there to be more moments like this.

He drinks a glass of champagne and then toasts her. This is not the first time Chuck Bass has lost a wager.

It is the first time he doesn't care.


End file.
